Soul Calibur 3: The Story
by Big Guv
Summary: Please Review Nightmare is back, with many to do his bidding. Now many fighters must unite to destroy him and his army.
1. Prologue

Soul Calibur

"The Story"

Written By: Johnny Lee

Prologue: No Answers for questions

**"N**o! Please! Don't!" With strong winds blowing over the stone clock tower, Zasalamel held the wrist of another man as he held him over the edge, ready to let him go. "Please, I'm sorry!" The man cried begging for mercy. "It is time for your punishment." "NO! PLEASE!! WAIT!!!" "It is too late to regret your conceit." "I beg of you!" "Curse your fate, as I do mine."

**C**losing his eyes and letting go of the man's wrist, he herd the man screaming until he hit the sidewalk below. Opening his eyes and getting off of one knee, Zasalamel brushed off his white outfit with his hands, then turned and walked away from the edge, towards the harsh winds. "Humph, consider yourself lucky for being able to die." He said as he stopped to bend over and picked up his Kafziel battle axe.

**H**olding his battle axe in his right hand as he walked the dusty rooftop of the clock tower, he finally got to the stairs. Walking down the stairs, he then stopped and placed his back against the wall that stood to his left. "Was what he said true? That it will soon begin? ... This was a complete waste of time." Pushing off the wall with the back of his head, Zasalamel once again began walking down the every set of stairs and came to the front doors of the clock tower.

**A**s he reached to turn the nob of the door to exit, dust fell from above onto the top of his head. "...?" Thinking that someone was there, he quickly tossed his battle axe into the air, hitting the upper wooden floor and causing it to shatter into pieces from the impact of his axe. Nothing falling but wood chips and dust, he came to terms with that no one was above him.

**O**pening the door, and seeing the man he dropped, laying in a pile of his own blood, Zasalamel stood at his feet and looked him directly in the dead man's eyes. "Do you now understand the difference between me and you?" Hearing whistles being blown and dogs barking, Zasalamel knew that the royal empire was on their way. Looking in the direction of the sounds of the rushing feet of dogs and guards, Zasalamel reached back with his left hand, grabbed his hood, and placed it over his head until his eyes weren't visible for the ones who would try to see him.

**"V**ery well...I'll just come back later." Lifting his axe onto his right shoulder, he then turned and made a dash in the opposite direction of the coming guards. Inside the building, more pieces of wood slowly began to fall. Walking to the edge where Zasalamel tossed his axe, a young woman no older that seventeen stood in a green outfit while holding an ring blade behind her back with both hands. "Zasalamel, follow your fate, I'll keep you company...until your destroyed."

**S**topping her blabbering, she turned her right ear towards the double doors on the first floor as she herd people right outside the door. "I knew it, I knew I herd someone scream." "There's too much blood here, it's making me sick." "Geez, look at his face, he was frighten." "Hey, isn't that Kenten?" "My son!? GET OUT OF THE MY WAY!! No...who could of did this to my son?" Standing straight up with a smile on her face, she then herd the floor cracking from under her and jumped back as a huge piece of the second floor fell to the first.

**T**urning and lowering her head with disappointment of blowing her stealthy cover, she silently whispered, "Dammit". Hearing the dogs barking from outside the door, she listened in more. "WHO'S THERE!?" "HE'S STILL HERE!! LETS GET HIM!!" Kicking in the doors directly in the center, causing both doors to snap back and break open, eight empire guards rushed in with their swords ready and looking for any trace of anyone within the clock tower.

**"S**how yourself you coward!" the guard who stood front and center spoke out as his voice echoed throughout the tower several times, mixing in with the ticking sound of the giant clock. Looking around for any signs of the one who killed Kenten, but could hear any footsteps while the ticking of the clock accrued. "Huh!?"

**A**s the men jumped back, the young woman landed on one hand and knee, directly in front of them. "A...woman?" Shocked to see that it was a young woman inside the clock tower instead of a strong man, the men grew impatient. "Hey!! Where is the one who did this to my son!?" As she looked around at all the men and the dogs growling ready to attack. She got angry as she hated dogs. "...booo."

**S**caring the dogs, the dogs continued to growl as they slowly made they're way out the door. "_Huh? The dogs are scared of her?_" One of the guards in the back thought to himself. "Hey BITCH!" Quickly turning her attention to the father of Kenten, who called her out her name, she stood to her feet and smiled. "So I got your attention now, do I? No tell me, who did this to my son!?" The man yelled as he pointed his sword towards her and continued.

**"W**here is he!! Answer me now you...freak!!" Showing the anger through her eyes and sadistic smile, she held her Ring Blade in her left hand and spoke. "You deserve the most painful death imaginable." Feeling someone scared from her words, he gripped onto his sword tighter as his arm shook with fear. "LETS GET THIS BITCH!!" With the men running in different directions, when they all stopped, they created a circle surrounding her with swords pointing at her head.

**O**pening her eyes wide with excitement, she raised her ring blade and placed it in front of her stomach. "Let's get started, okay? No point in dragging it out, right?" Getting angry at her words, the men rushed in on her just as the clock tower bells rung at eleven o'clock in the morning. By the last ring from the bell at the top of the tower rung, all the men laid in front of her in their own pile of blood.

**"A**ww...I wanted to have more fun! What a big disappointment!" Walking out the door with blood slowly dripping off of her stainless ring blade, she saw the dogs looking in directly at her. "What?! You mutts want some too? Come on with it then!" The dogs feared for their lives and scurried away quickly without a trace of where they went. Stepping on Kenten's stomach as she reached the outside, she looked in all directions in search of Zasalamel. "Dammit, which way did you go now. No worries, I'll find you soon enough. But for now, I guess I'll pay a visit to someone elsewhere."


	2. Chapter 1

Soul Calibur

Written By: Johnny Lee

Chapter I: Being Watched

**"A**AAAHHH!!!" Swinging her sword with perfection, Kalik barely dodge the blows and had to use his rod to block most of the attacks. "Woow! Slow down Xianghua! Where just practicing, remember?!" "Oh, stop whining. Show me what you've got, come on!" Sitting down on the stairs of an abandoned temple, laughing with his right leg across his left, and his left hand on his right leg holding his head in place, Maxi smiled as he knew that Xianghua finally had Kalik's number.

**"T**his should be a good match." "Hey Maxi, help me out here!" "You think I want to get involved with how she's fighting right now? No way man, your on your own." Having no choice but to defend himself, Kalik jumped back from Xianghua's attack and then rushed in with an attack of his own. Tripping her with an leg sweep, she fell to her butt and quickly got back to her feet and blocked an high kick from Kalik, but took her eyes off of his bow as he placed it between her legs and gave it a twist, causing her to fall to her butt once again. Jumping up with anger and swinging her sword wildly, it was now easy to do dodge her attacks, as now all she was doing was creating the same slash over and over.

**I**nvading and blocking her sword with his rod, Kalik tapped her on the back of the head causing her to stumble a bit. Having a split second on his hands to think, Kalik slammed the tip of his rod to the ground as he jumped and pushed off of it. Coming down with a jump kick, Xianghua blocked the kick with her sword. While still in mid air, Kalik pushed off the sword with his right foot, grabbed his rod, landed, and placed the sharp tip of his rod under her chin; directly at her throat, before she had a chance to attack. "Xianghua, it's over." Kalik claimed his victory as he lowered his rod."

**A**s Kalik and Xianghua got out of their attack stance, they both looked at Maxi and saw him quickly jumping his eyes from left to right. Maxi?" Xianghua questioned his eye movement. "Were being watched." "Are you sure?" "No doubt about it, someone is here." Slowly getting to his feet, a lady in blue with an Rekki-Maru sword landed from out of the tree to the left of the temple's stairs. As Xianghua looked over, she saw that it was a woman wearing a mask. "Is that Taki?"

**"W**hat are you three doing here!" Taki demanded an answer. Walking towards her, Maxi was quickly stopped by the tip of her blade. "You three are in Fu-Ma No Sato territory." Brushing away her sword with his left hand Maxi just stood there and looked at her for a moment. "Like you care. Why were you watching us?" "Answer my question, now!" "We needed a place to crash for the night, so were here. Now it's your turn. Why the hell was you spying on us?" Removing her mask, Maxi saw Taki's beautiful face as the wind blew each strain of her hair.

**"L**ately, there has been attacks around here. I thought you three were on it. Are you?" "If we were, you'd be ground by now." "Oh, you think that huh?!" "Anyways, there must be a reason behind the attacks since it has you all jumpy." "...Yeah." "Well?" "Heh, like I'm going to tell you! Spend your night here, but if any of you get out of line, I'll kill you." Stepping towards her with his big mouth Kalia pointed his rod towards her. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Hearing people landing on the ground behind him, Kalik turned around to see thirty three masked ninjas ready to attack him on her command. "That army." Taki replied to Kalik's question.

**"H**ow about we help you guys out?" Maxi suggested and continued. "It's been a while since we had any excitement, so what do you say?" "I say that you should attend to matters of your own, and stay out of mine." "...Fine, go get your ass kicked." Talking to her calmly, Kalik then leaned over towards Maxi to whisper in his ear. "Um...while your talking to her like that, I guess you forgot that we're surrounded?!"

**L**ifting her right arm, she gave the signal for her ninjas to leave. All disappearing without a trace, Taki pulled out a smoke bomb. "Like I said, stay your night, be gone by dawn. That's an order!" Slamming her smoke bomb to the ground, smoke quickly arose and Taki disappeared without being seen. Standing where they all stood as the volume of the night was silent, the sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting begun to break the silence.

**M**axi continuing to stare at the smoke until it completely vanished, Xianghua walked over to Maxi and Kalik, wondering what were on their minds. "So, what's the plan?" Kalik asked Maxi as Xianghua knew what was now on their minds. "We do as we please. We don't need to help her, but if you think about it, things have been steering up lately." "Why didn't you tell her none of that?" Xianghua asked. "Because it's none of her business. She don't want us to learn any information, so were not giving her any either." Maxi replied.

**W**alking over to a pile of wood stacked up for an camp fire, Kalik sparked the wood and created a camp fire. "What your doing?" Maxi asked as he saw Kalik laying out his red blanket next to the fire. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Feels like I been up for days. I need some sleep. Don't worry about trying to figure out the connections between the attacks, just get some sleep." "How could you sleep when you know someone is watching us?!" Xianghua asked with a little bit of attitude in her voice.

**"J**ust like this..." Before they knew it, Kalik was asleep. Shaking her head as she looked at Kalik sleeping, she turned her head slightly to the left just to see Maxi doing the same thing. "Maxi, not you too!" "He's right, we need our sleep. I don't think that all them ninja are here. If this place is being attacked as well, then they'll need all the reinforcements that they have. They might have two or three out here watching us, but don't worry, there not going to attack." "How do you know that for sure?" "...I just do, now get some sleep. Were leaving early tomorrow morning to go into town and try to grab a bite to eat."

**N**ot feeling safe about laying down and going to sleep, Xianghua laid out her blanket and laid there with her eyes open. But before she knew it, she fell asleep, not knowing how tired she really was. Opening his eyes, Maxi surveyed the surroundings one more time as he felt that he knew directly where the ninja were, but then decided to close his eyes back and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Soul Calibur

Written By: Johnny Lee

_Chapter II: Through The Eyes Of Her Crow_

**W**alking through the Snowgreen forest, hours away from the clock tower. The young woman who was no older then seventeen, walked through the forest as she herd the hoots of owls and smelled smoke in the air. Sniffing the air trying to conform the smell for sure, a crow then swooped down from the air and landed on her left shoulder. Turning her head and giving it a kiss on the head, she then looked towards her right and the crow followed the sight of her eyes.

**"N**uxe, what are you trying to tell me?" Following her crow, she came across a young girl about seven years old that was sleeping in the forest. As the crow landed next to the little girl, the young woman shook her head at the crow and started to walk away, but stepped on a branch and caused the little girl to slowly walk up.

**L**ooking at her crow and cursing it in her mind, the young girl then opened her eyes, slowly sat up, and saw the young woman looking directly at her. "Who...who are you?" "...Shut up and go back to sleep you little brat." "Why your so mean?" "None of your business kid." "It's not much..." The little girl said as she reached for her bag and pulled out a rice ball and continued asking questions. "Hungry?" "No!" Denying her hunger, her stomach then began to growl like a tiger purring. "Go ahead, take it. I don't mind. I have a few more."

**L**ooking away from the little girl trying her best not to kill her, she then accepted the rice ball and before she knew it, she was sitting back next to the girl eating rice balls. "So, whats your name miss?" "What's it to you kid?" "I'm sorry, ju..just wanted to know." Seeing that the little girl fed her, she thought about the least she could do was tell the little girl her name. "...Tira." "Huh?" "My name is Tira." "Tira?" "Yeah." "I'm Ruby. Why are you wondering around out here this late?"

**"W**hy the hell do you ask so many questions?" "Don't know, I never thought about it." Looking next to Tira's left leg, Ruby saw a sharp object and wondered what it was for. "What is that?" "This? This is my ring blade." "What you use it for?" "Pests like you." "Huh?" "...Never mind." Growing annoyed from the little girls questions, Tira then got up off the ground, grabbed her ring blade, and began walking away. "Thanks for the rice balls kid." Tira said as she was walking and the crow landed on her left shoulder again. Leaving for she won't happen to kill the Ruby from asking to many questions, she felt that she was sparing the little girl's life.

**"T**hats enough of that." Tira thought to herself. "I need to get back to the Lost Cathedral to speak to Nightmare. See whats next in the plan." Disappearing into the dark forest, Tira was now out of the Ruby's sight. Spreading it's wings, the raven on her shoulder flew off and headed in the direction of which she was going. Taking steps towards her destination, her surroundings grew more silent with each step she took. Knowing that she was being followed, she turned her head to the right toward a batch of bushes as it shook. "What you want you little brat!" Thinking it was the little girl that was following her, she felt no need to put up her guard.

**S**eeing a dagger coming towards her from within the bushes, she was barely able to dodge it and obtained a cut on her left arm. "I'm guessing that's not the little girl." She thought to herself. Before she could tell the attacker to show himself, two men came from out of the bushes as two more dropped from the tree behind her. Looking like a pack of thieves, she already knew what there agenda was.

**"H**ey beautiful, what your doing wondering around out here by yourself?" Looking at the two men before her, she then looked to the side and watched down the path she was taking to get to her destination. "Stay away...you irritate me." "Oooo..." All four men began laughing as one behind her placed his left hand on her right shoulder. "Calm down little lady, how about a little fun tonight huh?"

**T**urning her head and looking at him with a smile, she then looked at the man next to him staring at her as if she had something valuable. "Fun...huh?" She replied with a question of her own. "Yeah, fun. What do you say? Let us make you happy." "I would love that. Wanna make me...happy, right now?" "Yeah lets get to it." Before the man knew it, Tira had turned all the way around and grabbed him by his throat, chocking the life out of him. "Ww...whats going...on?!" "Your making me happy. To make me happy, I'm gotta kill you, you ready?" "N...NO!!!" Before the man knew it, Tira crushed his windpipe, killing him painfully. "Hurt much? Ooh, I guess you can't hear me anymore."

**T**urning to the rest of the men who stood in shock by her death grip, she gave them a smile as she dropped the man and step towards them. "He he he he...Don't worry, I won't take anything but your lives." Pulling out their daggers, the surviving three thiefs surrounded Tira as they all went in for the kill. As one jumped to the right and another jumped to the left, the last man jumped into the air, going over her head. All in position, all three threw their daggers at her head, hoping for direct contact. Not seeing her move, all the daggers dropped to the ground. Looking at their daggers, they saw that each dagger stabbed a crow instead of her.

**B**eginning to hear crows above them in the night sky, they looked up towards the moon and saw a flock of crows coming in their direction. "WHAT THE HELL!?" One of the three men yelled out, scared from chilling vibe in his body. "Your hearts beats quickly...the noise is granting!" As they all stared at her with fright, she spoke bone chilling words to them once again. "Lets find out...just how dark your blood is." As the men screamed out loud in pain, Ruby herd all the commotion as she balled up and covered her ears, hoping that the screams would go away.


End file.
